Porky's Movie Mystery
Porky's Movie Mystery is a 1939 Looney Tunes short directed by Bob Clampett. Plot A radio news report from Walter Windshield (a spoof of Walter Winchell) says that a mysterious phantom has been haunting Hollywood for weeks, ruining pictures and frightening stars. At Warmer Bros Studios (a spoof of Warner Bros, the company that owns the Looney Tunes), the phantom is on his rampage. Studio cops look all around the lot for the phantom. They even question famous movie monsters like Frankenstein, who's biting his fingernails as a cop grills him with questions. Later, the phantom climbs a spiral staircase all the way to the ceiling, then slides back down the pole to the top floor. Then he sneaks into The Invisible Man's dressing room and reveals himself to be The Invisible Man himself. He then tells his audience that the reason he's been doing what he's doing is because he was fired after starring in one picture (presumably his self-titled picture based on the book). Then he tells his audience that he will crack every camera, wreck every reel, smash every set and scaring off every star away from Hollywood, and laughs. Fed up with the phantom's wrath, the public and the police call upon Mr. Motto (Porky Pig) to stop him. Unfortunately, Mr. Motto is currently on vacation. The police chief doesn't care if Mr. Motto is on vacation and demands that they summon him. Mr. Motto is on a tiny island reading a book on Ju Jitsu. He suddenly receives a phone call and answers the coconut. The caller tells Mr. Motto about the phantom and so he ends his vacation flies off to Hollywood. He crash lands in the chief's office and greets the chief with a throw down. Mr. Motto apologizes and goes to work at once. While Mr. Motto searches for the phantom, The Invisible Man phantom spots him, takes off his black attire and blends into a poster showing an actress named Lotta Dimples in a film called Great Guns. Mr. Motto came by, continues his search, and gets kicked by The Invisible Man. The Invisible Man then grabs an ax and attempts to kill Mr. Motto. The Invisible Man corners Mr. Motto at a wall but before he could finish him off, Mr. Motto read his book again, grabs the ax and attacks the phantom. Mr. Motto even puts the ax down. Mr. Motto punches the phantom, throws him around and finishes him off. Then as the reporter reports on what's about to happen, Mr. Motto grabs his anti-invisible juice and sprays it all over the phantom. The Invisible Man phantom is revealed to be Hugh Herbert?! Availability * (1993) LaserDisc - Guffaw and Order: Looney Tunes Fight Crime * (2017) DVD - Porky Pig 101, Disc 3 Notes * It is a parody of the Mr. Moto series. * The print included on the Guffaw and Order: Looney Tunes Fight Crime LaserDisc and the DVD set Porky Pig 101 has a scene that was likely missing. It took place where Porky is looking through his magnifying glass, following a trail and walking toward a director sitting in his chair. There was a sudden cut to the villain laughing and waking away from the camera, as though he had covered the scene with his black cloak.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-p.aspx Gallery Porkymovie3.jpg Porkymovie2.jpg Porky's Movie Mystery Screenshot 2.png Porky's Movie Mystery Screenshot 1.png Porkymovie.jpg Porky's Movie Mystery Screenshot 3.png Porky's Movie Mystery Screenshot 4.png References Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:1939 Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons written by Ernest Gee Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Caricatures of real people Category:Caricature of Hugh Herbert Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package